


Odd Bunny

by bottomdraco_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomdraco_mod/pseuds/bottomdraco_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malfoy gets stuck, mid-transformation, as a partial bunny with ears and tail, Harry becomes obsessed with his partner's tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [enchanted_jae](http://enchanted_jae.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Based on [Prompt #15](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1460246.html?thread=7874838#t7874838).
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely sassy_cissa for the beta help!

Harry stood next to Ron in the loose semi-circle of trainees around Auror Boland. They had arrived at Auror training camp near the Forest of Dean mere moments ago, and they were waiting to be assigned to their barracks. 

"Trainees will be split into two teams," said Auror Boland. "We're going to pass a hat around, and each of you is to take a slip of paper from it. Even numbers will be one team, odd numbers the other. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand, and Auror Boland's assistant handed the hat to the first person in line. She took a slip of paper and passed the hat to the next person. When it was Harry's turn, he selected a slip of paper and handed the hat to Ron.

Harry opened his paper. "Eleven," he said.

Ron groaned. "I got eight," he grumbled. "I was hoping to be on the same team, mate."

Harry chuckled and clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We'll see each other often enough," he said.

"Alright, trainees!" boomed Auror Boland. "Grab your bags and let's go to the barracks. You'll have the rest of the day to get settled in. Odd Team, follow me. Even Team, go with Auror Aboudi."

Harry hoisted his bag and fell into step behind Auror Boland. He looked around, curious to see who was on his team. Harry's heart thudded when he saw Malfoy bringing up the rear of the Odd Team contingent. He honestly hoped Malfoy would do well in Auror training. 

Auror Boland halted outside of the building where the trainees would be housed for the next several weeks. "There will be two people assigned to each room," he said. "Trainees will be paired at random, but I had best not learn that any of you switched to be with your mate. This isn't primary school; you're all adults, and you will behave like adults and stick to your assigned partner. Understood?"

Harry murmured his assent, along with the others. 

Auror Boland began calling out room assignments. "Zier and Rodriguez! Cuthbert and Drummond! Malfoy and Potter! Vang and McAllistair! Corner..."

Harry stole a quick glance at Malfoy, but Malfoy's eyes were intent on Auror Boland, and his jaw was set firmly. Harry wondered if that meant Malfoy was angry, but there was nothing to be done about it. Once all of the assignments were handed out, Auror Boland told the trainees to get settled into their temporary quarters. They were expected at the dining hall in time for the evening meal.

Harry shouldered his bag again and followed Malfoy to their assigned quarters. He stepped inside and stifled a sigh. The room was maddeningly small. There were two narrow beds with their headboards against opposite walls. There was a trunk at the foot of each bed for the trainees' belongings. Next to each bed was a small writing desk. 

Malfoy opened the only other door in the room, peered inside, shook his head and slung his bag onto the nearest bed. Harry dropped his bag on the other bed and took his own look past the door. It was a narrow bathroom, featuring only a stool, small pedestal sink, and a shower stall that didn't look big enough to even turn around in. 

"Home sweet home," muttered Harry. He'd grown up in a cupboard, so Harry knew he could make do. He wondered how Malfoy would adjust to such Spartan quarters. Malfoy began unpacking his bag without comment or complaint. Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed suit. Once that task was accomplished, they still had some time to kill before dinner. 

"Let's go make our tribute to the Wyvern, Potter."

Harry was confused. "Sorry?"

"The Wyvern," Malfoy explained patiently. When Harry only stared at him blankly, he sighed and expounded on his comment. "Most pureblood families have a Wyvern in the cellar to heat water for the house. The camp has one, as well. If we want to make sure we have enough hot water, it's a good idea to give the Wyvern some coins or jewels or other shiny, sparkly things for its hoard."

"Bribe it, in other words," Harry drawled.

Malfoy grinned. "Exactly."

Harry smiled and shook his head. Apparently, rooming with a Slytherin had its advantages. He dug through his bag and came up with some coins. "Let's pay a visit to the Wyvern."

xxx

Harry rubbed his chin as he considered the creature in front of him. "I thought it would be larger," he said.

The Wyvern looked similar to a dragon, but its form was more sinuous, and its wings were far too stubby to be useful. It wasn't much larger than a big dog, although it was certainly longer. 

"What does it eat?" asked Harry.

"They'll eat almost anything that's small and warm-blooded, such as chickens, rabbits, rats-"

"Ferrets?"

"Piss off," Malfoy grumbled. He turned away, but not before Harry saw his lips twitch in a reluctant grin.

Harry chuckled and tossed his coins to the Wyvern. It clapped a clawed forefoot on them and dragged the coins close. Smoke drifted from its nostrils as the Wyvern inspected Harry's offering. Malfoy tossed a shiny galleon its way, and the Wyvern slapped its other front foot onto the coin. It dipped its head, and Malfoy released a sigh.

"Our offering is acceptable, Potter," he said.

Harry felt his shoulders ease, not even realizing he'd been tense. "Won't the other trainees know to bring the Wyvern a tribute, too?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied, "but we're going to step up the game by visiting her twice a week, thus ensuring our hot water takes first priority."

"I call the first shower," Harry teased.

xxx

Harry swiped the damp hair away from his glasses and concentrated again. Transfiguration had never been his best subject at Hogwarts, although he did well enough. Harry stole a glance at Ron and winced. His friend was pants at Transfiguration, and Ron was struggling with it today. Harry wondered if he was allowed to help, but as the thought crossed his mind, Zacharias Smith, Ron's partner, leaned in to offer some advice. 

Harry turned to look at Malfoy. Apparently, Malfoy was brilliant at Transfiguration. He'd already breezed through the training exercises he'd been given, and Auror Boland had recruited Malfoy to help coach some of the other trainees. Harry returned his attention to his own assignment. He managed, on the third try, to successfully Transfigure a large stone into a cauldron. The senior Aurors had explained that a cauldron could be used on a mission to boil water or to brew healing potions. 

Harry's cauldron was less than perfect, but when he cast _Aguamenti_ , it held water. 

"Good enough, Potter," Auror Boland commented gruffly as he wandered among the trainees. 

Harry sighed and relaxed. He couldn't wait to practice defensive and offensive spells. That was an area where Harry excelled. Later today, however, they would be practicing charms.

xxx

The following day, Auror Boland looked over his group of eager trainees and narrowed his eyes. "Raise your hand if you're an Animagus," he said.

Harry glanced around and saw a few hands in the air.

"Very good," said Auror Boland. "The ability to transform into an animal can be an invaluable asset to an Auror. Today, you're going to practice assuming your animal form."

"But, sir," one trainee ventured, "only a very small percentage of witches and wizards are Animagi."

"Know that for a fact, do you?" barked Boland. When the trainee visibly quailed, Boland softened his tone. "Some theorize that all of us have the ability to transform, but only a small percentage are capable of it. That is where practice comes into play. Auror Aboudi is an Animagus, and she will explain the steps, and then everyone will have a chance to try."

Harry found the idea intriguing. He'd long lamented that he lacked a skill that his father had wielded so easily. Harry paid close attention as Aboudi spoke. When she finished, Boland stepped forward again.

"Potter!"

Harry met Boland's eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Your father was an Animagus, yeah?" At Harry's nod, Boland said, "You can be the first to try it."

Harry nodded again and moved front and center. He closed his eyes and listened as Aboudi began talking him through the steps. Harry felt a mild tremor in his muscles, and a sheen of sweat broke out on his skin. When nothing happened, Auror Aboudi clapped him on the shoulder and called another trainee up to try. 

"I reckoned you could do it, Potter," whispered Cuthbert. 

Harry shrugged. "I thought I felt something, but I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Perhaps you'll have better luck."

When Malfoy was called forward, Harry watched with interest. Sirius had been an Animagus, and Malfoy was related; maybe he would be able to transform.

Auror Aboudi offered quiet encouragement to Malfoy. A moment later, Harry caught his breath as Malfoy developed two large, floppy ears. He was doing it!

"I didn't realize ferrets had such big ears," Ron snorted.

Malfoy visibly started, and his eyes flew open. He reached up to touch one long ear, and his lips parted in surprise. 

"Bloody hell, Weasley!" spat Auror Boland. "You interrupted his concentration, and now Malfoy is stuck mid-transformation!"

"Excuse me?!" Malfoy cried.

Ron slumped at the dressing down, and he scuffed one booted foot on the ground. "Er, sorry, Malfoy," he muttered.

"Malfoy, report to the Infirmary," Boland ordered. "Weasley, report to the cook. You're on kitchen duty for the rest of the week."

xxx

The remainder of Animagus training passed without incident. Two trainees were able to achieve full transformations, and one other showed some promise. Harry was disappointed that he hadn't managed to transform, but Boland told them they would practice again in the future. Mostly, Harry was worried about Malfoy. Had the Healer in the Infirmary been able to correct Malfoy's partial transformation? 

Harry returned to his dorm, where he would have nearly an hour to relax before dinner was served. He took two steps into the room he shared with Malfoy and stumbled to a halt. Malfoy was packing his belongings with angry flicks of his wand. Harry couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was still sporting long, floppy ears. They were the same shade of gray that his eyes were...

Harry gave himself a mental shake and tackled the problem at hand. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It appears that you are packing," Harry replied, "but there must be some other explanation."

Malfoy's activity ceased, and he wheeled around to glare at Harry. "Why should there be an alternate explanation?" he demanded.

"Because if you pack up and leave now, that would be quitting," Harry said. "And, you're no quitter, Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes flashed with momentary anger, then his posture slumped, and he turned away. "I can't continue under these conditions," he muttered in a sullen voice.

"You have large ears, Malfoy," said Harry. "It's not as if you can no longer walk upright or use your wand."

"No, but I'm certain to be the subject of constant mockery."

"As I recall," said Harry, "I was the butt of your constant mockery at Hogwarts, and yet I never let it stop me."

Malfoy appeared astonished for all of two seconds, and then he began to laugh. "Ah, good old Saint Potter," he said, "always the hero, yeah?" Malfoy flopped back on his bed and added, "Very well, I'll stay. Ouch."

"Did you harm yourself?" Harry asked, looking at his partner for any sign of injuries.

"I landed on my tail."

"You have a _tail_ , too?!"

xxx

Harry found his attention straying again and forced himself to focus. This was absurd. He should not be obsessed with the idea of Malfoy having a tail, of all things, and yet, he was. Ever since Malfoy had revealed that little tidbit of information, Harry found himself staring at his roommate's arse. He convinced himself he simply wanted a glimpse of Malfoy's tail, but more often than not, Harry's eyes strayed to the rounded globes of Malfoy's arse, which would cause his cock to take notice. Harry was thankful for the _Peniculus Diminuendo_ charm he'd learned in Third year, else he'd be sporting wood all over camp. 

Harry re-cast the charm and returned his focus to Auror Medcalf, who was lecturing on defensive spells.

"Potter!"

Harry jerked to attention. "Sir?"

"Come up here and show us how to perform _Expelliarmus_ ," said Medcalf. "Can't say as there's anyone alive who knows more about that spell than you do, Potter."

Harry nervously cleared his throat and moved to stand with Medcalf in front of his fellow trainees.

"Cuthbert!" barked Auror Medcalf. "Come up here and cast against Potter, so he can demonstrate how to properly execute _Expelliarmus_."

"But, sir," squeaked Cuthbert. "Potter _killed_ the _Dark Lord_ with that spell!"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained. "Tom Riddle died when the killing curse he cast at me rebounded and dropped him," Harry said flatly.

"I'll do it."

Harry was as startled as anyone to see Malfoy stand up and stride confidently forward. A few snickers greeted him as he passed, but his back remained ramrod straight. Never mind that his ears flopped with each step he took. Harry grinned at his partner.

They drew their wands and stood facing one another.

"Scared, Potter?" drawled Malfoy.

Harry laughed at the childhood taunt. "Maybe I am," he admitted, pleased when he saw the surprise on Malfoy's face. They bowed to one another and turned to pace the requisite ten steps away. They swung to face one another and cast at the same time.

_"Stupefy!"_  
_"Expelliarmus!"_

Malfoy's wand flew from his hand, and Harry stood unharmed before him.

"Excellent, Potter!" said Medcalf. "Good work, Malfoy," he added, including Malfoy in the praise. "Your courage is commendable, considering Potter's reputation with that spell."

Malfoy simply nodded, but Harry noted the pleased flush on his cheeks as he bent to retrieve his wand. Harry also noticed a small bulge at the seat of Malfoy's trousers that seemed to wiggle a bit as he bent over. Harry's trousers were in danger of developing a bulge in the _front_ , and he hastily resumed his seat among the rest of the trainees. 

"Who else wants to try it?" called Auror Medcalf. Several hands shot into the air. "Potter!" shouted Medcalf again. "Come up here and help teach that spell."

 _"Peniculus Diminuendo_ ," whispered Harry.

xxx

Malfoy came out of their shared bathroom with only a towel knotted around his slim hips. 

Harry immediately went on alert, although he maintained his indolent pose on the bed. He waited with bated breath for Malfoy to drop his towel, so that Harry could finally see Malfoy's tail. Harry almost groaned aloud when Malfoy gathered some clean clothing and returned to the bathroom. 

Malfoy closed the door firmly behind him, and Harry pounded one hand on his pillow in frustration.

xxx

"Are you done with that, Harry?"

Harry glanced up to see Ron, who was wearing an apron over his clothing. "Sorry?"

Ron nodded to Harry's empty breakfast plate. "Are you done, mate?" he asked again. "I have dishes to do before our classes today."

Harry handed his plate over. "Tough luck about that, mate," he said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Yeah, I reckon I deserved it," Ron said with a sigh. He busied himself gathering up silverware. "I shouldn't have said that to Malfoy. Now he's stuck like that." Ron snickered softly. "It is sort of funny, though, isn't it?"

"The fact that he's stuck like that?" Harry asked, more sharply than he'd intended.

Ron winced. "I'm surprised that he hasn't changed back yet."

Harry drank the last of his pumpkin juice and handed Ron his glass. "Aboudi says Malfoy will need to transform fully first, and then he'll be fine when he transforms back."

"We have Animagus practice again later this week," said Ron. "Maybe that will fix him."

Harry stood up and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Buck up, mate," he said. "You only have three more days of kitchen duty."

xxx

"Odd Team, come with me," instructed Auror Boland. "Today, we have flying lessons."

Harry's heart leaped with excitement. At last, a training session that seemed enjoyable! He trailed after his fellow trainees eagerly, until he noticed Malfoy was lagging behind. Harry dropped back to join his partner. 

"You're brilliant at flying, Malfoy," said Harry. "Why do you look like you've been told to dig your own grave?"

Malfoy grimaced and held up one of his floppy ears. "How do you think I'll fare in the air with these, Potter?"

"Why not wear a hat?" Harry suggested. He was encouraged when Malfoy seemed to be seriously considering it. 

They caught up to the rest of the Odd Team next to a ramshackle broom shed and were issued regulation brooms. Harry hefted his, testing it for balance. The broom was no Firebolt, but it would do. Malfoy aimed a half-hearted sneer at his broom, then Transfigured one of his socks into a hat that he jammed onto his head and tucked his ears under. When he noticed that Harry was grinning at him, Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I'll kick off first," said Boland. "The rest of you, take off in pairs and follow me. We'll fly in a loose formation. Potter, Malfoy, you're the best fliers here. I want the two of you to follow last and observe the others, see where they could use some pointers on flying, yeah?"

Harry and Malfoy nodded and shouldered their brooms as they waited to take to the air. When it was time, Harry swung a leg over his broom and kicked off. Malfoy easily drew abreast of him, and they caught up to their fellow trainees. Boland led them in a series of swoops, turns, and dives. Harry wished they were flying faster, but he forced himself to focus on the rest of his team. Cuthbert was faring well, but Zier was clearly inexperienced in the air. Harry made some mental notes as to what each of the others needed to work on, then he turned his head to look at Malfoy. 

The tip of one of Malfoy's ears protruded from beneath his hat, and the sight made Harry smile. He wondered if Malfoy's tail was affecting his ability to sit a broom. The thought caused Harry's cock to react, and he quickly returned his attention to the fliers in front of him. By the time Boland brought them all to a (mostly smooth) landing, Harry had managed to compose himself.

Boland asked Harry and Malfoy for their opinions, and Harry gestured for his partner to take the lead.

"Cuthbert is very good in the air," said Malfoy. "Zier needs to relax his spine and move with his broom. Vang needs to sit forward more on her broom, and Drummond should relax his grip. The others are adequate fliers."

Boland nodded and turned to Harry. "Potter?"

"I agree with Malfoy's observations," said Harry. "I would add that Vang may require a shorter broom for her smaller frame."

"I appreciate the input," said Boland. He turned to the Odd Team at large and bellowed, "Dismissed!"

xxx

Harry and Malfoy returned to their quarters. They'd been allowed to take their brooms with them, and Harry propped his in the tight space between his bed and desk. 

"We have almost half an hour before lunch," said Harry. "Should we visit the Wyvern again?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow," Malfoy replied. "I want to write a letter to Mum." He pulled out his desk chair and sat down. Malfoy tugged his hat off and shook his ears out with a sigh of relief.

Harry turned away and pressed his hand against his growing erection. _"Peniculus Diminuendo_ ," he muttered.

"Sorry?"

Harry winced when he realized Malfoy had heard him. "Oh, ah, just thinking out loud," he said.

Malfoy gave him an odd look, but he didn't question Harry further. He turned around again and reached for parchment and a quill. With no chance for a wank, Harry settled at his own desk and began composing a letter to Neville and Luna.

xxx

"What do you have for her today?"

Harry aimed a grin at his partner. "I asked Hermione to send me some cheap, sparkly trinkets. They're not worth much, but I think the Wyvern will appreciate them."

"I have some sickles and knuts," said Malfoy. "Wyverns love coins."

The remainder of their trip to the Wyvern's burrow was made in easy silence. Harry allowed himself to lag behind Malfoy, the better to admire his silky ears and to sneak a peek at Malfoy's arse. Harry was still hoping for a glimpse of tail. 

Malfoy approached the entrance to the burrow, ducked his head, and stepped inside. Harry followed, already reaching into his pocket for the trinkets. Malfoy tossed some coins at the Wyvern's feet, but she didn't react in her normal fashion. Instead, her gleaming eyes were fixed on Malfoy, and her forked tongue darted out to test the air.

"What's with her today?" Malfoy wondered aloud.

Harry's blood froze in his veins. He stepped up next to Malfoy and whispered, "She's displaying predatory behavior."

"Predatory-"

"Your bloody ears, Malfoy," hissed Harry. "Wyverns eat hares."

"Fuck."

"Back out slowly," said Harry. "I'll see if I can distract her with the trinkets I brought."

"Potter-"

"Go, Malfoy," growled Harry. "She'll calm down once she can no longer see or scent you." 

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy nod. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the Wyvern. 

Malfoy took a step back, and the Wyvern lunged. Harry sprang forward to meet her, his body transforming midair. His large form collided with the Wyvern, and Harry swatted her with an enormous paw. His angry roar reverberated in the confines of the burrow. The Wyvern responded with a gout of flame, and Harry twitched aside. He roared again as burning pain seared his shoulder.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry couldn't move, but neither could the Wyvern. As the adrenaline from the battle slowly dissipated, Harry found himself marveling at the sight of a large, tawny paw, which he'd extended towards the Wyvern. He heard Malfoy cast a Patronus charm, and Harry felt himself relax further at knowing his partner was unharmed. 

Soon after, there was a commotion in the burrow as several Aurors and trainees arrived on the scene. 

"How did a bloody fucking _lion_ get in here?!" cried Ron.

"It's Potter." That was Malfoy's voice.

 _I'm a lion?_ thought Harry.

"What happened?" barked Boland.

"The Wyvern locked onto me, Sir," Malfoy replied. "She charged, and Potter...well, you can see what he did."

"Malfoy, you need to remove yourself from this situation," Boland said.

"But, Potter-"

"We'll see to Potter. Now, go, and take the rest of the trainees with you."

Things quieted down considerably, and Harry felt himself being levitated out of the burrow. Auror Aboudi remained inside, and Harry heard her cast _Finite_ on the Wyvern. Aboudi scrambled out, followed by a fireball. 

Boland cast another _Finite_ , and Harry dropped to the ground. He instinctively landed lightly on his paws. Harry shook himself, delighted to see the senior Aurors back away from him in alarm. He threw his head back and roared, just for fun.

"Enough, Potter," Boland said sharply. 

Harry sat on his haunches and regarded the Auror.

Boland visibly relaxed. "Transform back, Potter," he ordered.

Harry wasn't certain how he'd managed the feat in the first place. He dropped onto his stomach with a grunt and shook out his mane.

Auror Aboudi stepped forward. "Potter, focus on me," she said. "Changing back should come naturally to you. Close your eyes, allow your breathing to slow, and relax. I want you to concentrate on your hands. Now, without opening your eyes, take my hand."

Harry reached out automatically, and he felt Aboudi clasp his hand in her own. He opened his eyes to see her grinning at him. 

"You did it, Potter!" she cried. "A lion Animagus! That is one wicked form."

Boland cleared his throat, and Aboudi sheepishly dropped Harry's hand and took a step back. A ghost of a smile flickered across Boland's face. "You alright there, Potter?"

Harry frowned and reached for his shoulder. He hissed in discomfort when he touched it. "The Wyvern got in a good shot, Sir," he said. 

"Report to the Infirmary."

"But, Malfoy-"

"Malfoy is fine. Get going, Potter. I'm getting tired of levitating you."

xxx

The medi-witch on duty at the Infirmary healed Harry's burnt shoulder with a minimum of fuss. Feeling much better physically, Harry stepped outside and hesitated. Boland hadn't given him any instructions other than to report to the Infirmary, and Harry found himself at a loss. He wondered how Malfoy had fared, and Harry automatically headed in the direction of the barracks. It was doubtful that Malfoy would be there, but if nothing else, Harry could take a quick shower. He found himself wondering if the water would be hot or cold.

Harry opened the door to his room and took one step inside. He was accosted immediately.

Malfoy grabbed Harry by the shoulders, fingers digging in painfully. "Where were you? What happened? How did you manage to transform back?"

Each rapid question was punctuated with a shake. Harry's mouth dropped open, and his teeth nearly clacked together from the force of Malfoy's interrogation methods.

"I-I was at the Infirmary," said Harry, wincing when Malfoy's grip tightened. "The Wyvern burned my shoulder," Harry explained quickly. "The medi-witch healed it, and now I'm fine."

Malfoy dropped his hands and stepped back. He tugged on his ears and tried to pace in the cramped dorm room. Harry sat on his bed, lest he be trampled.

"I should have known better than to approach the Wyvern," Malfoy muttered. "It never occurred to me that she would think of me as prey."

"Nobody died, Malfoy," said Harry. "Even the Wyvern is fine."

"She could have killed you!"

For some reason, Harry found that amusing. "Aw, were you worried about me, Malfoy?"

Harry regretted his taunt when Malfoy hauled him upright by his shirt front. Before Harry could protest, however, Malfoy's mouth slanted over his in an angry, frustrated kiss. Harry was momentarily frozen, but just as he began to warm up to the activity, Malfoy raised his head and gave Harry a shove that sent him sprawling across his bed once more.

"Does that answer your question, Potter?"

As Harry struggled to sit up, Malfoy stormed out of their quarters, slamming the door closed behind him. Harry gawked at the door in stunned silence before he surged to his feet. There was no way Malfoy was going to pull a snog and run, not if Harry had anything to say about it. Harry yanked the door open in time to see Malfoy disappear over a rise, in the direction of the broom shed. Harry jogged to catch up to him. 

Malfoy frowned when he saw Harry come around the corner of the broom shed, and he angled his body away with a huff. "I didn't mean for that to happen," he muttered.

Harry cleared his throat. "I did."

"Pardon?"

Now that he had Malfoy's full attention, Harry raised his chin and forged ahead. "I've been meaning to kiss you for days now, but I had yet to work up the nerve."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Malfoy chuckled and adjusted his stance, leaning on the broom shed and letting his head fall back to rest against the rough wood. His ears twitched, along with Harry's cock. Malfoy turned his head to look at Harry. "How do I know you don't simply wish to devour me?"

Harry took one step closer and lowered his voice to a throaty rumble. "Oh, I wish to devour you, alright." He was close enough to see Malfoy's eyes darken.

Malfoy wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "We have twenty minutes until our next class, assuming we skip lunch altogether."

Harry closed the final distance between them, pressing himself full-length to Malfoy. "I'm not hungry," he said.

"I thought you wished to devour me."

"Mm, yes, but I'll settle for a quickie behind the broom shed," said Harry. "Turn around and drop trou."

xxx

Harry's steps were light as they returned to the barracks together. Malfoy had a hitch to his gait, but only someone looking for it would notice. Malfoy caught Harry smirking at him, and he rolled his eyes, even as a satisfied grin quirked his lips.

Harry had satisfied more than his libido; he'd also satisfied his urge to see Malfoy's tail, and what a fine tail it was. Shagging someone with a tail was a new experience for Harry, and he was almost ashamed of how hot it was. Malfoy's bunny tail was soft and downy, and...

 _"Peniculus Diminuendo_ ," Harry whispered. 

"Sorry?" 

Harry glanced at his partner, hoping nothing in his expression gave him away. "Just thinking out loud," he said.

"Potter, you're an odd duck."

"Odd lion, you mean," Harry was quick to point out.

"I reckon that makes me an odd bunny," said Malfoy.

"Buck up," Harry told him, clapping a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "Auror Aboudi was able to coax me to transform, and I'm sure she can get you sorted out."

"I sincerely hope so," Malfoy said.

"You can transform back," said Harry. "I have faith in your abilities."

Harry wondered if it was perverted of him to be glad he'd had the chance to shag Malfoy while his partner was still sporting bunny ears and a tail.

xxx

"Potter, why don't you come up and demonstrate your new ability?"

Harry was taken aback when Auror Aboudi addressed him directly. His thoughts had been elsewhere, even though he was meant to be paying attention in Animagus training. Harry swallowed nervously and moved to stand next to Aboudi. 

"I'm not certain how I managed to transform in the first place," he admitted. 

"Ah, but you did do it," said Aboudi, "and that means it will be easier this time. Now, close your eyes and think of your lion."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Aboudi's voice was fading as she moved away from him. His lips twitched in a grin. 

"You are large and powerful," said Aboudi. "Your paws can carry you swiftly and silently, and your teeth are dangerous. Shake out your mane and roar!"

Harry did just that, startling himself with the thunderous sound he made. He opened his eyes to see his fellow trainees scattering; some of them were actually fleeing the area. 

Aboudi held her ground, but she giggled nervously. 

Motion to his right caused Harry to turn his massive head. Malfoy was approaching him with a look of wonder on his face. When Malfoy hesitated, Harry dropped to the ground and lowered his chin to his forepaws.

"Potter?"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, so he settled for closing one eye in a wink. 

Malfoy plucked up the nerve to close the distance between them and pat Harry's tawny shoulder. "Why do you get to be the great bloody lion, while I'm a manky rabbit?"

"Don't underestimate your form, Malfoy," said Aboudi. She, too, found the nerve to approach Harry.

Harry lay as still as possible, not wanting to frighten anyone. He noticed some of the other trainees returning, although they remained at a safe distance from him.

"Being a rabbit can be useful," Aboudi continued. "You'll be small and unobtrusive, as well as fast. Potter here may be good in a battle, but there's no way he can be discreet. Let's get you sorted out, Malfoy." Aboudi turned her attention to Harry. "Potter, it may be best if you transform back first. I'd hate to have to explain to Boland that one of our trainees devoured another one."

Malfoy's face reddened, and the tip of Harry's tail twitched. He wanted to laugh, and in a trice, he was human again and doing just that. 

"Wanker," Malfoy muttered as Harry sauntered back to join his fellow trainees.

Harry took up a position beside Ron, who'd been among the first to return to the scene of the lion. He watched, barely daring to breathe, as Aboudi began coaxing Malfoy to transform again.

"You know how the transformation feels," said Aboudi. "You know you are a rabbit. This is a good form, a useful form. Your hearing is keener, as is your sense of smell. You are fast, and you can leap incredible distances. Leap towards me, Malfoy."

Harry caught his breath as Malfoy moved, his body reforming itself mid-leap. He landed in front of Aboudi and hesitated, nose and ears twitching. A hearty cheer erupted from the other trainees, startling Malfoy. He abruptly transformed back, sans his long, gray ears.

Even as Harry joined in the cheers, he found himself somewhat disappointed. He'd grown quite fond of Malfoy's ears over the past week, and Harry would certainly miss Malfoy's little pouf of a tail. Still, he couldn't help but be happy and relieved on Malfoy's behalf, especially when Malfoy reached up and grinned to discover his ears were back to normal. 

"Does this mean I'm off kitchen duty?" Ron asked in a loud voice.

Harry joined in the resulting laughter, and even Malfoy chuckled at the joke. 

"Weasley, why don't you try to find your Animagus next?" suggested Auror Aboudi. 

Ron gulped and traded places with Malfoy. 

xxx

Harry was still laughing when he and Malfoy returned to their quarters. "I can't believe it," Harry said, shaking his head. "Wait until Hermione hears about this."

"It serves him right," said Malfoy. 

"I reckon you can start calling Ron _ferret face_ now," said Harry. "Who could have guessed that it would be his Animagus?"

"I'm just relieved to be back to normal," said Malfoy. He flopped back on his bed. "Ah, it's good to do that without my ruddy tail getting in the way."

"I'm going to miss your tail," Harry murmured. He didn't intend for Malfoy to hear him, but Malfoy must have.

"You're disturbed, Potter."

Harry responded with a laugh. He was glad that Malfoy was back to normal and that their Auror training was on track. His best mate was a ferret Animagus (which Ron deserved), Harry himself was a lion, and his partner was a rabbit. Harry reckoned he'd have to make amends with the Wyvern, and if he was fortunate, she would forgive him. Harry didn't fancy taking cold showers, unless he couldn't talk Malfoy into another shag or twenty. He may as well test the waters now.

"Oy, Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're stuck with one another for the next several weeks, do you-"

"Yes."

Harry wanted to be sure they were having the same conversation. "Yes, what?" he prompted.

Malfoy smirked at him and settled back against his pillows. He parted his thighs and brushed a hand over his groin. "Yes, you may have another piece of tail."

Harry pounced, in a manner befitting a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos and a comment for the author!
> 
> You can leave comments below or on [Livejournal](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1474470.html#comments).


End file.
